


Volturi Reflections

by Fictionstv



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionstv/pseuds/Fictionstv
Summary: Aro tells the story of Twilight and New Moon to Marcus and Caius. The two Volturi question and comment on Aro's story in disbelief and horror.
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

After their feast with the two dozen American tourists, the three Volturi masters came back to their thrones to discuss what Aro had seen from Edward's mind. "Do you wish to know what I have uncovered my brothers?" Aro asked.

"I'd rather not hear about their pathetic existence. The Cullens as a whole disgust me," Caius said scornfully.

"Entertain me with the story," Marcus said while staring off into space.

"It seems you have been outvoted," Aro turned to Caius. "But I assure you it will be worth your time."

"Very well. You may proceed," Caius said bitterly.

"The Cullens have been acting as teenage students at a high school in Washington State. That is a province on the Pacific Ocean near the Canadian border. Charlise has been acting as the town doctor and as the adopted father of the other Cullens," Aro began.

"How far Charlise has fallen," Caius sneered.

"Are not the Cullens all lovers?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, but they pretend to be adopted brothers and sisters," Aro explained.

Marcus frowned at that. "So, they are students at this academy for a few years and then…?" Marcus asked.

"Then they go to another location and continue the process again. They have dozens of diplomas collected," Aro said.

"How do they register for this academy without academic records from their previous school?" Marcus wondered.

"They hire a man by the name of…Jenkins to give them falsified records," Aro replied.

"The Cullens have exposed our secret to this Jenkins. The Cullens and this Jenkens must be eliminated," Caius demanded.

"Not today," Marcus muttered.

"I am going to have to agree with him on this one," Aro said to Caius.

"How long have they been to these academies?" Marcus asked.

"For decades," Aro said amazed.

"A complete waste of time," Caius cut in.

Aro shrugged at that. "They feed off the local animals for nourishment. They do not kill human beings," Aro said.

"These Cullens…coexist peacefully…with the humans," Marcus smiled warmly.

"Pathetic…a disgrace," Caius said bitterly.

"It appears our dear Edward discovered Bella at this academy. She was the only one he couldn't read," Aro continued.

"That's because there's nothing there. Did you see the look on her face, and you want to make her an immortal," Caius said displeased.

"The two look beautiful together," Marcus remarked.

"So, he told her his secret in the forest, but she did not run away. He showed her to the other Cullens and then they played baseball," Aro said.

"Baseball…," Marcus muttered.

"What is this baseball you speak of?" Caius demanded.

"It's hard to explain. A person throws a small ball at another and the person defends themselves by swinging a piece of wood or metal which hits the ball a far distance," Aro said.

"The Cullens will surely expose our kind playing this baseball," Caius accused.

"Oh Caius, they only play during thunderstorms far away from the city," Aro consoled him.

"Tell me about their love," Marcus requested.

Aro searched for the right words. "It's like a deep infatuation. It's quite remarkable how shallow it is. They don't have anything in common and she has no desirable traits. The only thing that makes her interesting is that she possesses a shield."

"Surely Edward took her and possessed her," Caius smirked ruthlessly.

"Actually no. He's waiting for marriage," Aro answered.

Marcus turned in his chair to actually look Aro in the eye. Caius had a stupefied expression on his face. "Our poor Edward hasn't had sex in many decades," Aro said.

"How is this possible? I cannot fathom abstaining for two days!" Caius doubted.

"Not everyone is as passionate as you," Aro told him. "Apparently he's been waiting for over a century for Bella."

"How romantic," Marcus muttered.

"It's positively queer," Caius observed.

"Tell us about their courtship," Marcus asked.

"He watches her while she sleeps," Aro said. There was a silence between the three for a moment.

"Moving on with the story, they are then confronted by three nomadic vampires named Laurent, Victoria, and James," Aro said.

"I enjoyed our last visit with them. Victoria and James appeared to be deeply in love," Marcus said warmly.

"They're also brother and sister," Aro reported.

Caius gave Aro a frown of disgust while Marcus pondered. "James decided to hunt Bella for sport so the Cullens moved Bella, but they were discovered none-the-less. Edward defeated James and the Cullens destroyed him. Bella was bitten but Edward sucked the venom out," Aro said.

"So, Edward could have allowed the change but prevented it," Caius said with an accusing tone.

"Why did the Cullens move her?" Marcus asked.

"They went different ways to confuse James," Aro explained.

"But he's one and they are seven," Marcus continued.

"They should have simply hunted James down and killed him while guarding Bella," Caius said.

"Things become clearer after the fact," Aro allowed. "Now that I think about it the Cullens knew of the wolves in the area too. They could have coordinated an alliance to bait and destroy James instead of dividing their forces."

"The Cullens have been consorting with werewolves?" Caius asked outraged.

"They're not really werewolves but shapeshifters," Aro told him.

"Tell us more Aro," Marcus asked.

"Later on the Cullens celebrated Bella's 18th birthday. "But unfortunately she had a paper cut from the wrapping and the one named Jasper Cullen attacked her," Aro said.

"You can get a paper cut from present wrapping?" Caius questioned.

"Apparently so. Edward felt he and the Cullens needed to leave to keep Bella safe," Aro said.

"Safe from what?" Marcus asked.

"Themselves apparently," Aro speculated.

"What of the other two nomads?" Caius asked.

"They're still in the area wanting to kill Bella," Aro said.

"So, the Cullens left Bella unprotected against two nomads under the pretense that they were protecting her from themselves?" Caius asked.

"Exactly so," Aro said.

"Later, Alice received a vision that Bella had leaped to her death. She then told Rosalie Cullen and she told Edward. Shortly thereafter Edward came to us wishing to die," Aro said.

"Did Edward confirm that Bella was dead? Did he talk to the original source or the girl's father? Did he intend to go to the funeral? Did he read the obituaries?" Caius asked.

"He was told there was a funeral by another person," Aro said simply.

"Did he confirm the funeral was Bella's?" Caius asked.

"He did not," Aro replied. "Alice then went to find out what had happened and found our Bella safe and sound," Aro smiled.

"Surely she used that modern technology to tell Edward she was alive," Marcus considered.

"He ignored his phone and then left without a cell phone," Aro said.

"Did Alice call our office to tell us what had happened so we could have told Edward when he arrived?" Caius asked.

"She did not. I am not sure he would have believed us," Aro said sadly.

"But if this Bella were on the phone we could have had Edward talk to her through our phone," Caius pointed out.

"I don't think it occurred to them, my brother," Aro said.

"This is sounding strange, Aro," Marcus remarked.

"So, Bella and Alice come to Volterra and she stops Edward from exposing himself in the sunlight," Aro said.

"Why is being exposed to the sunlight a problem?" Caius asked.

"It exposes our kind," Aro said as if it were obvious.

"Do the humans know that vampires sparkle in the sun?" Caius asked.

"Well, no," Aro admitted.

"I don't sparkle," Marcus said softly.

"Anyway…that's when we met them," Aro concluded.

Jane, Felix, Dimitri, and Alec then entered the room and knelt down before the three masters. "There is word that the nomad named Victoria has created an army near the Cullens. She intends to use it to destroy them for killing her mate, James," Jane reported.

The three looked at each other. "I think it best if you allow the two sides to destroy themselves but keep a good watch on this development," Aro said.

"I second this motion," Caius said immediately.

"I also agree," Marcus said.

"As you wish, master," Jane said and then the four left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Dawn Part II**

Alice was led over to the three Volturi masters so that Aro could see the future revelation of Renesmee. Felix made sure to give Jasper a good slap for good measure. Aro paused as he went through Alice's memory of the future vision she had seen.

"Now you know. That's your future," she said angrily.

Aro looked at the other two masters and considered that thoughtfully. "What did you see?" Caius demanded.

"Restrain her," Aro ordered. Immediately, Volturi witnesses restrained both Jasper and Alice. "Let us see if the future is still the same if I threaten Jasper's life," Aro said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked stunned.

"You may be trying to trick me. Show me a different future or Jasper here dies," Aro ordered.

"The future cannot be changed like that," Alice shouted at him.

"We'll see," Aro said and then nodded to Felix and Dimitri. Jasper was sent to his knees and his head was in a position to be torn off.

Aro then took Alice's hand and looked into her memories. "It seems whatever we do Jasper dies," Aro smirked.

"Stop playing around, Aro," Marcus muttered.

"My brothers, I have received a vision that if we fight this assembled battalion we will lose. They will lose some but we will all perish in the fight," Aro said.

"Impossible!" Caius doubted.

"I'm afraid it's true. Even with Jasper's life threatened, Alice had the same vision," Aro said.

"Finally," Marcus said pleased.

"Not all of us are willing to die like you, Marcus," Caius said scornfully. "What do we do?"

"First, I want to share with you the vision I received. It appears if I threaten Alice here Charlise will try to fight us all single-handedly and indeed I am the one to behead him," Aro said amused.

"That sounds positively foolish," Caius noted.

"It does, however, start the battle. I didn't know it until now but some of the assembled nomads have talents we could use. One can electrify by touch, the other can blind us, and another can control the elements. Bella is capable of using a shield that can extend beyond herself to the entire group eliminating our long-distance fighters Jane and Alec," Aro explained.

"How can we be electrified? Aren't we made of stone?" Caius asked.

"Brother, I'm not sure what we're made of," Aro said uncertainly.

"If Bella can use this shield to negate Jane and Alec we should concentrate our forces on killing her," Caius said.

"I agree but we should also destroy Edward as well for he can read our thoughts," Aro said. "He's probably reading them right now."

"What of the wolves?" Caius asked.

"They apparently come from a reservation near here. I think they would be more inclined to protect their reservation than this battlefield. Their love for their families is more than their love for Bella and the child," Aro said.

"Then we should outflank them by sending a group to the reservation. They will then be forced to leave the battlefield," Caius said.

"Or not in which case we have few people to fight with," Aro considered.

"We have superior numbers," Caius pointed out.

"Alright, I have made a decision," Aro said and then put his hands on Alice. Once he was done he came back to the group.

"There is a new future," Aro said to them. "If we attack the reservation and make it known we will be able to eliminate the larger pack of wolves from the battlefield. If we also target Bella and Edward specifically we will have a tactical advantage," Aro said.

"But will we win?" Caius asked.

"I'm afraid we will but we three will die," Aro said flatly.

"Finally," Marcus said softly.

"We need a better plan," Caius insisted.

"Perhaps, we could trick them into sending over a small group and holding them hostage like before," Aro wondered.

"Go to hell!" Edward said from a distance.

"What is the range on him?" Caius asked.

"I'm not really sure," Aro said amazed.

"The shield, however, must have a range," Caius said.

"Indeed. Jane," Aro motioned.

Jane sent pain into both Jasper and Alice crippling them. Aro watched as the two shrieked in pain before him and then motioned for Jane to stop. "It seems it doesn't go that far," Aro observed.

"Or maybe that's what they want us to think," Caius said suspiciously.

Aro nodded. "Jane."

The two shrieked in pain for a few more moments and then Alec covered them in black smoke so they wouldn't feel anything while they were held down. "So, the shield doesn't reach this far, but Jane can reach them," Aro considered.

"We must split the group in two so that Bella is too far away from the other group to shield them. Then send Alec and Jane to attack the undefended group from a distance. We will then only have to fight the smaller group," Caius reasoned.

Aro nodded in approval and then lifted Alice from the smoke. She looked freaked out but otherwise fine. Aro sensed the new future and then let go. Smoke then swarmed around her. "If we do this plan we will win but Marcus will die," Aro said.

"Finally," Marcus sighed.

"This is not acceptable. We are a trio, not a duet," Caius said displeased.

"Well, I could be the master and you could be the apprentice," Aro smirked.

Caius gave him a dirty look. "I have discovered something interesting," Aro said. "As long as her shield remains up it neutralizes the abilities of the other vampires."

Aro then turned to Jane. "Concentrate on Edward until I say."

Aro then said to Caius, "We will surround them with our first team of witnesses to keep them close together so that the shield keeps them all close together. Jane and Alec will remain here outside the perimeter. Jane and Alec won't be able to get through the shield but the shield itself will neutralize the abilities of the vampires inside the shield. If she lowers the shield, they will be vulnerable to Jane and Alec outside the circle. The second team which will include us will fight them one-on-one and we will kill Edward and Bella first dropping the shield. Once the shield is dropped Jane and Alec will be able to overwhelm them. In addition, we will send a small team to go to the reservation to force some of the wolves to leave the battlefield. We will destroy them on another day," Aro detailed the plan.

"Will it work?" Caius asked with uncertainty.

Aro took Alice's hands and looked into her memories. Aro then eyed Marcus who was staring off into space bored. "Yes, I believe it will."

"Begin the attack," Caius grinned.

* * *

**Original Breaking Dawn II**

**Shortly After the Events of Breaking Dawn**

The Volturi masters sat in their thrones and thought about what had just occurred in Forks, Washington. "Now that I come to think about it that was a really silly confrontation," Aro remarked.

"There is nothing silly about an immortal child," Caius said disdainfully.

"What I mean, brother, is the manner in which Charlise presented the child to us. We were all of the opinion that they had created an immortal child," Aro said.

"So?" Caius asked.

"Well, we do have computers, internet, printers, and the most modern technology available to us here. And in my last correspondence with Charlise I did send him our email address," Aro said.

"What is your point, Aro?" Marcus asked bored.

"Why didn't they send us pictures of the child as it grew older? Then we could have seen the child grow from an infant to a young girl," Aro said.

"Who is to say they couldn't have doctored the photos?" Caius said.

"They would only do such a thing if the child were an actual immortal child," Aro said. "Maybe next time we will give Charlise a phone call before we make another similar journey."

"Indeed, we could have heard the child as a small child and then heard her voice change as she grew," Caius remarked.

"I think the problem we have is we need better secretaries," Aro suggested.


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Years After Breaking Dawn**

Teenage Renesmee strolled into Volturi headquarters getting past the guards. She was wearing colorful casual clothes, listening to pop songs on her iPod, and chewing gum. At some point, Jane realized Renesmee was present.

"What are you doing here, half breed?" Jane asked disgustedly.

Renesmee paused to make a large bubble gum bubble, which then promptly popped. "I just want to chat. Why are you being a bitch?"

"How did you get past the guards?" Jane demanded.

"I put nude images of myself in their heads and now they really really like me now," Renesmee smiled.

"You're quite the slut," Jane insulted.

"Look, how many men have you slept with in 500 years? So, don't go there," Renesmee argued.

"You're not supposed to be here. Leave," Jane ordered.

"I have an appointment," Renesmee said obnoxiously.

"Are your parents here?" Jane asked.

"No, I can do what I want now. I am a grown woman," Renesmee said. Jane gave her a confused look and sighed annoyed.

"Don't even think about using that trick of yours. I also inherited my mom's shield and my father's mind-reading ability. If we went head to head you would be fucked," Renesmee said rudely.

Jane simply stared at the curly brown-haired teenager in front of her. "Just go," she said pointing to the Volturi chamber.

* * *

Renesmee entered the Volturi chamber where the three masters were on their thrones talking. "Renesmee, so happy to see you," Aro said getting out of his throne and walking over to her.

"So, that time when you tried to kill me, my parents, my boyfriend, and my entire family. I'm cool with that now. Water under the bridge," Renesmee told Aro.

"Happy to hear it," Aro smiled.

"Who is this person?" Marcus asked bored.

"It is Renesmee, the child of Edward and Bella," Aro explained.

"Who are Edward and Bella?" Marcus asked.

"They are the reason we took first-class flights to Seattle and then did a long caravan road trip to Forks. Then we walked miles in the snow to some abandoned snowfield," Aro reminded him.

"Ah, yes," Marcus recalled.

"We shouldn't have had that confrontation in the middle of a valley. We could have all been spotted by helicopter or aircraft," Caius said annoyed.

"Even if they did the humans would simply think we were having a Renaissance convention," Aro said dismissively.

"I don't know of many Renaissance conventions that have a pack of giant wolves," Caius argued.

"We didn't know there would be shapeshifting wolves at the time when we planned it," Aro shot back.

"So, anyway, I'm here to get your advice, Aro, because you're like so old and stuff," Renesmee said interrupting.

"Of course, my dear," Aro said holding her hand and then realizing it wouldn't work.

"Can't she just read our minds? What's the point of talking," Caius asked.

"I like to actually talk to people, unlike you Caius. You're so anti-social," Renesmee sneered.

"Burn," Marcus said. "It is "burn" right?"

"Yes, Marcus," Aro confirmed. "Explain in detail," Aro said looking at Renesmee intently.

"So, my boyfriend is like a shape-shifting wolf and he imprinted on me when I was a baby," she began.

"What do you mean imprinted?" Aro asked.

"So, like, I don't know, he just did it. So, now he will forever like me, you know. And I sort of like him forever too. It's magic. You guys understand magic right? Your magical creatures," Renesmee said.

"I can sense people's emotions," Marcus nodded.

"So, you guys get it, right?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes, but you were an infant at the time so did your boyfriend have a romantic interest then?" Aro asked confused.

"You see, I don't know. That would kind of make him a pedophile wouldn't it?"

"I suppose so," Aro said.

"Yes child, if one has sex with anyone under 14 that's pedophilia," Caius said.

"We haven't had sex though. He just liked me," Renesmee clarified.

"I think it still qualifies," Aro nodded.

"So, like, what should I do because that freaks me out. I mean, do I have to love him because of the imprinting or what?"

"What other qualities does this man have other than being a pedophile?" Aro asked delicately.

"He's very possessive. He doesn't want me talking to other vampires outside the Cullen clan. He thinks they're dangerous and stuff," Renesmee said.

"I couldn't imagine," Aro said innocently.

"But he's really outgoing. He likes to work on bikes, go hiking, hunting, and cliff diving. Now, that's a rush," Renesmee said.

"I would avoid cliff diving. We had to deal with a lot of drama here because of it," Aro advised.

"He's also really tan. Like, he's been out in the sun all the time but it's always cloudy in Forks," Renesmee said.

"I think it is because he's an Indian," Caius said disrespectfully.

"They're called Native…American," Aro corrected.

"Oh my God, that makes us an interracial inter-species couple," Renesmee realized.

"Is that a problem?" Aro asked alarmed.

"I just thought this whole time he was German, like Bavarian German or something," Renesmee said.

"They can have a dark complexion," Aro allowed.

"That's another thing. Whenever I go to tribal meetings, they're always talking about how the pale-faces killed and raped their village. It's so sad but I feel really awkward."

"Who are the pale faces?" Caius asked.

"They're white people," Aro said.

"So, I have a really strange question so hear me out, okay. So, what if we have sex…," Renesmee began.

"Go on," Aro nodded.

"And it's when he's a wolf?" Renesmee finished and then took a deep breath.

"Are you a wolf, too?" Aro asked.

"No, I can't change like he can."

"I think that would be bestiality. I don't think you should. I mean, is it even possible?" Aro wondered.

"So, this man is a pedophile and practicing bestiality," Caius said accusingly.

"You know, he's also really close to my father. Like they're best buds. He even calls him daddy," Renesmee continued.

"Just add homosexual to the pile," Caius said.

"We don't know that…for sure," Aro said. "So, Renesmee, your boyfriend imprinted on you when you were an infant, wanted to have sex with your mother, transforms into a wolf, and has control issues," Aro summed up.

"Yeah, he gets so passionate. He calls me Nessie. I hate that name."

"So, why do you like this man?" Aro asked.

"I think it's because he's so hawt. Whenever I am around him I just want to go swimming or take a shower," she said shaking her head.

"Basically, taking your clothes off," Aro clarified.

"Yeah," Renesmee nodded.

"That sounds very immature for your age," Aro lectured.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm only five."

The three Volturi stared at each other. "Was it only five years ago that we were in Forks? I have lost all sense of time here," Aro said.

"Are you saying I have to wait another 13 years to get married?" Renesmee asked.

"Listen, child. You should get married when you feel you are ready. This man, Jacob, I believe, is still maturing as well. He's only twenty-three. What your mother did was a mistake getting married at 18 and she only did it to gain immortality. Granted, we threatened to kill her if she didn't but that wasn't the main reason she did it. Now, she's locked forever in the mind of an 18-year-old girl forever with a husband that is also locked forever in a 17-year-old boy. Your mind doesn't stop maturing until your twenty-five. You need to experience life. Go to school, get your first job, date a few people, and travel the world," Aro advised.

"This imprinting means I'll be with Jacob so why not do it now?" Renesmee asked.

"First, I don't know if this imprinting is even real. A lot of men say that a certain woman is destined for them. Don't believe it. Secondly, you don't have to follow through on your nature. We can decide not to drink blood if we really wanted to. We could be homosexuals if we wanted to," Aro said.

"It's not happening, Aro. Do not ask again," Caius said.

"My point is that our decisions are based on free will. We are all influenced by our desires and urges but you make the final decision. You don't have to be with Jacob if you don't want to," Aro said.

"I understand now," Renesmee said nodding. "You are so wise, Aro."

"I know." Aro agreed. 

The doors suddenly opened revealing a rather peeved Jacob Black. Jane and Felix followed closely behind. "He demanded an audience," Felix said.

"Shall I give him the treatment?" Jane asked.

"Not just yet," Aro said intrigued.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here with these people," Jacob said astounded.

"What do you mean 'these people,'" Caius said offended.

"Just asking Uncle Aro some advice is all," Renesmee said.

"You went all the way to Italy? Your parents…never mind, I was worried sick," Jacob said concernedly.

"Stop telling me what to do, Jacob," Renesmee shouted at him.

The Volturi stared as they continued. "Look, Jacob, we have some real issues. Your tribe hates me…," Renesmee began.

"They don't hate you," Jacob interrupted. "Well, maybe a little."

"And you're trying to control me. Remember when my dad stalked my mom, when he tore the engine out of her car, and when he demanded she get an abortion?" Renesmee said.

"Yeah, that does sound kind of fucked up," Jacob realized.

"I need you to respect my boundaries," Renesmee said.

"I understand now," Jacob said thoughtfully. "From now on, I am going to treat you as an adult, not like a child."

"True love at last," Marcus said happily.

"Thank you, Jacob. Is it hot in here?" Renesmee asked becoming flustered.

"I can't really feel," Aro admitted. 

"Yeah, it is," Jacob smiled. He immediately took off his shirt.

"You're so tone and tan, Jacob," Renesmee said breathing heavily.

"Thanks," Jacob smirked.

The Volturi watched as Jacob and Renesmee started making out and taking off their clothes. Aro was about to say something but then stopped himself. "Well, we don't get to see this every day," he said awkwardly.

"We do in my quarters," Caius smirked. 

"We can provide you a room if you require it," Aro said politely as clothes were being thrown around. "Yes, this is really awkward for all of us here."

Suddenly, Jacob turned into a giant wolf. "Oh…," Aro observed. "Oh God, please stop. That's just wrong...," Aro said horrified. 

"Make it stop!" Caius said covering his eyes.

Aro looked at Marcus who seemed attentive but was not saying anything. Finally, Jacob was back on his feet completely nude in human form. "That was great," he said smiling.

"Not for us," Aro frowned.

"Oh yeah, I heard you can read a person's memories just by touching them. Try to forget this," Jacob said taking Aro's hand.

"What are you doing?" Aro asked alarmed.

"You're going to get the full memory from my perspective," Jacob smirked.

"What have you done?" Aro released his hand. "No…I remember every detail, every thought, every emotion," Aro gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Aro screamed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The proud Native tribe gathered together for a campfire telling old stories. Billy Black was leading the campfire but neither his son Jacob or Renesmee were present. A sinister force, however, caused the fire to flicker. Without warning, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were sitting on folding chairs among the tribal members.

"Greetings," Aro smiled.

"What the fuck!" Sam said outraged, ready to turn into a wolf.

"We mean you no harm. We came with gifts," Aro said politely.

"I sense anger, resentment, and distrust," Marcus said.

"Calm down, Sam, or else we will have another war on our hands," Billy said.

Sam looked flustered but sat back down as well as the other tribal youths. Aro handed over a bag to Billy containing the gifts. "We brought you Whiskey and tobacco," Aro said.

"How very inappropriate. Thank you," Billy said respectfully.

"We wanted to come here to apologize for that misunderstanding five years ago," Aro said diplomatically.

"Had we actually fought half of our pack would have died by your hands," Sam said angrily.

"Had you left the battlefield we could have destroyed the Cullens. The casualties on both sides would have served your interests," Caius smirked.

"Have some of this, Sam. It will lighten you up," Billy said throwing him a bag.

"I am wondering why you came to the defense of the hybrid vampire child. Was it because of Jacob?" Aro asked.

Sam took a huff from a pipe and immediately his eyes became bloodshot. He started to relax. He proceeded to give it over to some of the young men. "Actually, we had planned to kill the child before Jacob and his pack intervened," Sam said.

"Tell me more," Aro said intrigued.

"We thought the kid would eat everyone and be uncontrollable. We plotted to give the kid an after-birth abortion," Sam said.

"And what method were you planning to use?" Caius asked.

"Well, probably chew the child up like a chew toy," Sam replied.

"What stopped you?" Aro asked.

"That kid of yours got himself a pack of his own. We weren't going to shed tribal blood over it," Sam said pointing at Billy.

"And how do you feel about your son being romantically involved with a five-year-old girl?" Aro asked Billy.

"Sounds like my younger years," Billy said reflectively.

"We know that your kind is not werewolves. How did you acquire this _power_?" Caius asked.

"A long time ago when one your kind came to Forks and killed some of our people while also spreading lethal diseases," Billy began.

"You mean white people?" Aro asked.

"Yeah, and then one of us just snapped and turned into a wolf. Go figure," Billy said.

"That's it?" Caius asked bewildered.

"You want some kind of biological explanation? Like how do we gain mass and lose mass in seconds, how do we keep our human minds, or how do we use telepathy?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am very curious about how all of that works," Aro said.

"I have no clue," Sam admitted.

"So, reading Edward's thoughts I came to the conclusion that Bella didn't know of your shapeshifting powers until you killed that Jamaican vampire," Aro remarked.

"It is a tribal secret," Billy said.

"But she was already aware of vampires," Aro pointed out.

Billy shrugged. "How did you kill Laurent anyway?" Aro asked.

"We chewed him to pieces," Sam said proudly.

"But to kill a vampire one must burn them too," Aro pointed out.

"Well, we just kind of left the pieces there," Sam said.

"I cannot think of a worse existence than being a headless head in the middle of the forest with one's limbs everywhere for all eternity," Aro said dismayed. 

"Well, we don't take kindly to his kind," Sam said.

"Have you ever considered not being shapeshifters?" Caius asked.

"We were born this way," Sam said.

"And?" Caius continued.

"So, we can't just get rid of it. It's part of who we are," Sam said.

"But you can choose not to change form, correct?" Caius pressed.

"Yes," Sam said.

"So, you do have a choice," Caius presumed.

"Not sure what you're getting at, pale face. Did you choose to wear silk and eyeliner?" Sam asked.

"It is the current fashion in Volterra," Caius said offended.

"Let me ask you this. How did you become so tan?" Aro asked curiously.

"We're born tan," Sam said still offended.

"But you can choose not to be...," Caius continued.

"I think you have made your point clear, brother," Aro interrupted. "I am also curious as to why Alice isn't able to see into your future."

"Well, the sad truth is that we don't have a future," Billy said huffing his pipe.

There was an awkward silence between the Volturi and the tribe. "I mean in a more physical sense rather than metaphorically speaking," Aro clarified.

"The spirits did it. That way we can attack the pale-faces without them knowing ahead of time," Sam smirked.

"Even so, Alice was able to see into the future even when your pack was involved in the battle five years ago," Aro said.

"Sounds kind of contrived," Billy huffed.

"So, now that you no longer wish to kill Renesmee will the packs reconcile?" Aro asked.

"No, Jacob isn't a team player. His thoughts about Bella and Renesmee were disturbing," Sam said. "No offense," he said to Billy.

"None taken," Billy said relaxed.

"Another thing I am wondering about is why Edward needed to go all the way to Volterra to have us destroy him when he could have come back to Forks. You all seem very capable. Edward could have verified that Bella was dead and he could have asked you to destroy him," Aro said.

"Also, Alice wouldn't have been able to anticipate this move," Caius added.

"We would have been happy to oblige him. Maybe because of the treaty," Sam said.

"What treaty?" Aro asked.

"The treaty that we don't go on the Cullen's land and they don't come onto ours. Since Bella became a vampire and Jacob got matched up with Renesmee we have been allowing a lot of things to slide," Sam said annoyed.

"Tell us more about this imprinting," Aro asked.

"That was something we made up so Jacob wouldn't feel bad," Billy said.

"How romantic," Marcus sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Volturi strolled down the streets of Forks in their pimp suits and approached the most popular and only club in town. Jane and Alec were also present as bodyguards following behind. Entering the club, they spied the young people and loud music being played.

Aro, being the most sociable of the three, came to the bar table. "I'll have a vodka martini, shaken not stirred," he ordered.

The bartender gave him a strange look and started making the drink. Marcus and Caius sat down rather bored. "This plan of yours is a waste of time. We should just find him and get this over with," Caius sulked.

"Brother, let him come to us. Have a little fun," Aro smiled.

"I'll have a Giuseppe Wine," Marcus ordered.

"We have Chardonnay and Merlot," the bartender said impatiently.

"How depressing," Marcus sighed.

"Get me the most expensive drink you have," Caius said to the bartender.

"How do you want it prepared?" the bartender asked.

"I don't care. I'm not even going to drink it," Caius said dismissively.

"Can you kindly give me a glass of ice tea," Marcus asked finally.

"Sure thing, man," the bartender said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jane and Alec stared at the dancing youths while music blared around them. "This is completely pointless," Jane said.

"Everything is pointless. Want to talk about it?" a young man with a goth hairstyle asked.

Jane shrugged and followed him leaving Alec to himself.

Some of the girls immediately walked over to Alec once Jane disappeared. "You're cute," one of them said.

"I know, right? I'll be this young for eternity," Alec smirked.

"What's your secret?" another girl asked flirtatiously.

"Well, ladies, it involves several moisturizers, creams, and shampoos. Want to talk about it at my table?" Alec smiled.

"Do we?" the girls said following him.

* * *

"Here's your drink," the bartender said giving Aro his vodka martini. "I am going to need a straw," Aro insisted. He then turned to Marcus taking a sip of his tea. "How's your drink?"

"Delightful," he said without emotion.

Caius was already talking to the ladies. "I think I can pull some strings and get you all internships in Italy. How does that sound?" he said to three of them.

"That sounds fabulous," they said.

"But first we will have to sign a few forms first. They're in my hotel room," Caius smirked.

Aro then greeted a blond woman who had taken an interest in him. "May I buy you a drink?" Aro asked seductively.

"No, you cannot," she smiled flirtatiously.

"Did you just use a double negative?" Aro asked suspiciously.

"So what? Me and her have a table over there. Want to join we?" she asked.

Aro stared at the woman like he wanted to kill her immediately. "I would love to," he smiled. Aro made his way over to the table where the girls were.

"So, where are you, like, from?" Crystal asked.

"I am from a small town in Italy," Aro said.

"Where's Italy at?" Sabrina asked as she finished her drink.

"Did you...just end a sentence with a preposition?" Aro asked.

"It's in Europe. Gosh, you're making us look dumb in front of that hot Italian man," Crystal lectured.

"Actually, you mean 'this' Italian man," Aro said helpfully.

"I am so sorry. I want to go to Europe so bad. I want to go shopping and then go clubbing and then visit some cafes and go sunbathing on the beach," Sabrina said.

"I believe that was a run-on sentence," Aro corrected.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marcus was sitting down at a table with two women actively caressing his pimp suit. He was wearing sunglasses hiding the fact that he was asleep. Caius was now gaining more female attention. "And it's this long," he said demonstrating with his hands, which were a foot apart.

Aro abruptly got up and turned to Jane and Alec. "I think it is time we ended this charade," he said seriously.

Alec immediately started sending smoke into the club. "Cool smoke machine, dude," one drunk youth commented.

"I am not causing the desirable effect, master," Alec said.

"Let me do it," Jane said sending waves of pain through the club. Screaming and pandemonium broke out as people fell to the floor in agony. The bouncers immediately came into the club to see what was going on. Caius and Aro attacked them defeating them easily. The bartender called police as smoke continued to pour out of Alec's sleeves.

Finally, a lone police car came to the scene. Charlie Swan, the police chief and apparently the only cop in Forks, entered the bar with his gun ready. Alec immediately dissipated the smoke clearing the room. "You're under arrest for disturbing the peace," Charlie said.

"We surrender," Aro smiled.

* * *

Aro, Caius, and a sleeping Marcus were put in the back of the police car. Alec and Jane were given stern warnings because they were minors. Charlie brought them to the local jail and booked the three. "Alright, you freaks, why are you in Forks?" Charlie asked.

"We had something important to tell you. We needed a way to get your attention," Aro said.

"You could have just called. Our number is on the web," Charlie said annoyed.

"What is this web? I hate spiders," Caius said darkly.

Aro ignored him. "We thought it best to communicate with you in person."

"Alright, talk," Charlie allowed.

"How do I put this? Your daughter is a vampire," Aro said bluntly.

"A what?" Charlie questioned.

"We are vampires. The Cullens are vampires and your daughter is a vampire," Aro explained.

"If you're a vampire try getting out of that cell," Charlie challenged.

"Very well," Aro smiled and immediately pulled the bars apart.

"Wow, you weren't kidding," Charlie said taking up a shotgun.

"That won't work on us," Caius said arrogantly.

"Wait, being punched in the face can knock our heads off. Why wouldn't it work?" Aro asked.

Caius gave him a dirty look. "You better start making sense, real quick," Charlie demanded.

"Alright, the short version is that Bella wanted immorality from Edward, but he wouldn't agree unless they were married. So, that's why they were married so quickly," Aro said delicately.

"We also threatened them with death," Caius added.

"Brother, let me take care of this," Aro said silencing him. "So, she was going to be turned after their honeymoon, but apparently they didn't use protection. So, Bella became pregnant with a half-human, half-vampire baby," Aro said.

"You mean Renesmee?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, she is a half-human half-vampire hybrid. That is why she ages so quickly," Aro said.

"Come to think of it, she does look very grown-up for a five-year-old," Charlie scratched his chin in contemplation.

"Right, so we thought you should know," Aro said.

"Why do you care?" Charlie asked.

"We could work together. It was Edward Cullen that seduced your daughter, impregnated her, and turned her into a vampire. Join me and together we can bring an end to the Cullens and bring law and order back to Forks," Aro offered.

"Here's the thing. The Cullens have been 'generous' since the wedding," Charlie sighed.

"We will double it," Aro pressed.

"I'll do it on one condition," Charlie said.

"And what would that be?" Caius asked suspiciously.

"You take out my ex-wife first," Charlie smirked.

"With pleasure," Aro grinned. "Now, let me hold your hand."

"No, I don't swing that way," Charlie protested.

"It's not what you think," Aro said coming closer.

"I said no. I have boundaries you do not cross," Charlie argued.

Jane and Alec entered the local jail and looked around. "Jane, Alec, we're going to Florida," Caius told them.


End file.
